mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Cevaire (Civilizations: The Dawn)
The Realm of Cevaire is a country located in the west of Æcasium. The country is governed by a monarchy, where a single individual is invested with the powers and resonsibilities of managing the nation. Cevaire was founded by chieftain Harvin Agosoeli of the Cevai tribe (sometimes spelled Harbin Agosiela). King Harvin is the current monarch of Cevaire. Geography Topography The country is located in the varied region of the western reaches of the continent. To the south exists the Ceva River. To the north is the Delois river. In between are forested highlands and the occasional mountain, however, most of the truly mountainous terrain lie more to the east, outside of Cevairean borders. Inside the borders, most of the flat, arable lands are along the two aformentioned rivers. This is where most of the population resides as well. Climate The climate of Cevaire is mostly temperate. Rainfail occurs frequently, watering the various forests, marshes, and swamps of northern and southern Cevaire. During the winter, most coastal areas experience moderate temperature drops, while those areas inland experience a much more drastic temperature drop, especially in places of higher elevations. History Basic Introduction Cevaire was founded as the one of the earliest nations on the continent, second to that of Thalassia. Cevaire was created in the year 1, as marked by the Cevairean Calendar which was introduced at the time of the founding of the nation. All events and occurences before Cevairean foundations are referred to as occuring Prior Foundation (PF). Early Years The country was created as a consolidation of the four tribes existing in the area. They are, as listed by general powerfulness at the time, the Cevai, Ayoran, Adelari, and Derarri. Before Cevairean consolidation, all the tribes were a primarily despotic monarchy, having a Chieftain rule over them. Consolidation began in 13 PF, when Chief Harvin Agosoeli of Cevai was able to forge a royal union with the Chief of the Ayoran tribe, Oltimania of Ayoran. The Cevairean-Ayoranese League '''was then formed. After years of military construction, from 10 PF to 2 PF, the League went into conflict with the two northerly tribes of the Adelari and Derarri, in the '''Northern Conquest. Tensions between the two regions had already existed for centuries, so the Cevairean and Ayoranese people were quite enthuasitic to war against their northern enemies. After eight years of concisive victories and successes, the League was able to capture the last Adelarion fortress at the mouth of the Dellois River. The north was conquered. Foundation of Cevaire The League then began enforcingtheir culture upon the new land. Adelarion and Derarrite valued ideals like ancestor worship, parental reverence, and the want for a tribe governed by an oligarchy. In short, the peoples of these tribes held their parents, particularly their paternal figures, in high prestige. On the other hand, The Cevairean and Ayoranese valued monarchial systems of governance and political equality within their realms. Because of this, the two tribes evolved a quite unique way of managing the household and country. Both men and women were expected to contribute to society by any means available, such as hunting, fishing, farming, and running households. Young girls and boys were taught to hunt and fish at an early age. Farming would be later taught in the teenage years. When a woman became pregnant, which was encouraged, she was expected to do as much work as she felt comfortable, which included tilling fields, setting traps, and managing the household. However, as evidenced from a very early stage of the tribes, pregnant women were discouraged from hunting in fear of her and her child's health. Once the baby was delivered, the mother was also expected to breast feed for some time. After about a few years, the fathers were expected to assist in taking care of the children while the mother resumed frequent hunting and farming. After generations, this process soon became a cycle: A woman got pregnant and slowed her activities. She then gave birth and helped raise the child for a few years, from which she then shared raising the baby with the father or older sibling while she resumed her activities along with the other villagers. A few years later, mostly six or seven, she would become pregnant again. By the time a woman was fifty years old, she would have had at least four children and a relatively healthy lifestyle. The issue of marriage was typically the same between the hierarchial classes of Ceva and Ayoran. The lower classes usually married young and quickly produced large families. The upper and noble classes conducted much of the same procedures. In the early stages of Cevairean and Ayaronese history, marriages were conducted by tribal priests, and the to-be bride was usually presented to the to-be groom a few days before the marriage. Courting was not common, and after the wedding, the bride usually moved in with groom and split her assets between them. By the time of King Harvin and Queen Oltimania's reign, the institution of marriage was different. Courting and periods of dating became common, where for example the to-be groom would frequently invite the to-be bride to lodge at his home. A few weeks would pass before the wedding, which became a heavily religious, while also brief, ceremony performed by a class of religious officials, named the Consumiendas, would occur. Weddings usually lasted only a few hours and were accompanied by the closest members of the bride and groom's family. Moving in with the husband was still common, however, by the time of Queen Oltimania, the married couples of Ayoran usually moved in with whoever had more social standing or prestige. Because of this whole lifestyle, from hunting to marriage, the Cevaireans and Ayoranese looked at men and women as equals, both personally and politically. Although women had the burden of going through pregnancy, they soon become adept at giving birth and becoming deeply involved in their societies while remaining fertile and healthy. During the Northern Conquest, where armies were first truly used, there was a relatively equal of men to women involved in the proto-military. However, as equal as it was compared to the rest of the continent, women were still discouraged from being soldiers and commanders, as killing people, as opposed to animals, was seen as reserved for men, and not for women. Politically, the want for sons as strong, male leaders was non existant. The two tribes evolved a system of Absolute Primogeniture, where the first born child of the reigning chief would be next in line, regardless of sex. If the chief had no children, then the throne would pass to the elder brother or sister of the chief, or their oldest sons or daughters. Religion-wise, the League had a very solar oriented system of beliefs. Throughout their history, Ceva worshipped a poytheistic cult of sun gods and godesses. These warrior like deities were fervently worshipped constantly, and were seen as the driving force behind most Cevairean political and military successes or failures. The Ayoranese had a very similar religious structure. Their religion, a much more strict, monotheistic belief, paid reverence to the solar deity of Aytuene. The god represented fertility, and was responsible for sustaining the land, rivers, and animals and holding equilibrium over all life, thus sustaining the Ayoranese as well. When the Realm of Cevaire was formed, a strict set of religious rules was commonly followed in Ayoran. The most important of these rules was that one must pay Aytuene tribute every evening at sunset. Tribute was commonly a bowl of fruit, fine jewelry, artwork, or in very extreme cases which may have occured in the very early stages of Ayoranese society, human and animal sacrifice. At the ascension of Queen Oltimania, however, this practice had fallen out of favor thousands of years ago. Realm of Cevaire When the Realm of Cevaire was founded two years after the Northern Conquest, in the year 1, absolute primogeniture become a part of the monarchy. Harvin became the King, and Oltimania become the Queen. While later monarchs of Cevaire ruled as single ''sovereigns, the early monarchs, like Harvin and Oltimania, shared power equally. Harvin dealt with matters surrounding his native Ceva, now a province of the realm, and Oltimania governed Ayoran, also a province. The two then split power between the conquered Adelari and Derarri lands. Harvin governed Adelari, and Oltimania governed Derarri. Three years later, in year 4, Oltimania gave birth to a boy, whom she named Harvinos, in name of her husband. Two years after that, year 6, she gave birth to a girl, whom she named Bedencia. Soon after the births of the royal children, a line of succesion was created. Harvinos become the heir to the throne. Queen Oltimania then issued a decree laying out titles for royal children. : First born child: ''Heirate of Cevaire (spouse given title of Heiratan) : Second born child: High Prince of Ceva (spouse given title of' Princet) : Third born child: Prince of Ayoran (spouse given title of Princet) : Fourth born child: Durate of Adelari (spouse given title of Duratan) : Fifth born child: Durate of Derarri : Sixth born child: Conte of Dellois (spouse given title of Contan) : Seventh born child: Conte of Gabraldi : Eighth born child: Deci of Claroso (spouse given title of Decian) : Ninth born child: Deci of Oroseille : Tenth born child: Ledi of Aborri (spouse given title of Ledan) The titles were genderless, as set out by the Queen. However, on certain occasions Bedencia was called Princess. '' The decree was soon published, and Harvinos became the ''Heirate ''and Bedencia became the ''Grand Prince. ''The family of four then moved into the royal palace in the central plains of Ceva. Demographics The primary culture of the country is Cevairean, with the Cevai being the primary ethnic group, with many Ayoranese, Ado-derarrian, Agosiellen, and Pantenacan minority groups. The main religion of the country is Solarastrix, a sun based religion which approximately 90% of the country adheres to. The next prominent religion is Aicazh, a monotheistic religion mainly followed by Adelarians and Derrarites. The main language of Cevaire is Cevairean, spoken fluently by 97% of the population. The dialects of Ayoranese, Adelarian, Derr, and Pantenac belong to the wider Cevairean language group. Common words in the Cevairean language ''A ''- A ''An ''- An ''Ans ''- And ''Lec ''- The ''Deu ''- Of ''Asale ''- Many ''Asulra ''- Much ''Guerdi ''- Guardian ''Guer ''- Guard ''Bar ''- Ship (as in guardianship, flagship, friendship) ''Buar - ''Ship, boat, vessel ''Aguadas ''- Port ''Terra ''- Land, ground ''Aguena ''- Water ''Carciena ''- Ocean ''Bajicien ''- River ''Alterra - ''Mountain ''Asalterra ''- Continent (literally translated as many lands) ''Alte ''- Tall, high ''Heirate ''- Heir, successor ''Solagros Trix, solagrostrix ''- Religion (literally translated as Sun Belief) ''Trix - ''Belief ''Solagros ''- Sun ''Raya ''- Bright ''Jevilla - ''Jewel ''Baji ''- Small ''Martyi ''- Believer, adherent, archaically used as martyr ''Gas ''- Metal ''Zutiengas ''- Bronze ''Intraigas ''- Iron (literally translated as intriguing metal) ''Anca ''- Building ''Cost ''- Currency ''Costanca ''- Bank (literraly translated as currency building) ''Jeviterra ''- People (literally translated as land jewel) ''Reformina ''- Act, reform ''Teribar ''- Country ''Ruciena ''- Government ''Tulcisbar ''- Council ''Jevitrix ''- King, Queen, Head ''Ereual ''- Royal ''Lomar ''- New ''Afilomar ''- Old ''Afflicien ''- Disease, Affliction Government Cevaire is an absolute monarchy, where the King or Queen make sole decisions on matters of country management and control. A small cabinet of anywhere between ten and twenty five advisors, the '''Royal Council', meet with the monarch every week to discuss matters of state. While a smaller council set out for the monarch, called the Privy Council, handled day to day management, it was all overseen by the monarch, who heavily influenced the council. Current State of the Nation Cevaire contains ten provinces '''and three territories''' Starting with core '''provinces:' '''Province of Ceva (C+8, R+4)' Province of Ayoran (C+8) Province of Adelari (C+8, R+4) Province of Derarri (C+8, R+4) Continuing with economic '''provinces '''Province of Ayorica (E+3, I+6) Province of Agosielle (E+3, R+4) Continuing with basic '''provinces '''Province of Sorturia (B+2. R+4) Province of Lower Pantenaca (B+2, R+4) Province of Upper Pantenaca (B+2, R+4) Continuing with territories/territorial '''provinces '''Territory of Coastacia (T+2, R+4) Territory of Neveuderrari (T+2, R+4) Territory of Aicaziceva (T+1) List of Monarchs of Cevaire House of Ceva-Ayoran (lasting from 0 - 255) Harvin of Ceva (0 - 14) co ruled with Oltimania of Ayoran until his death Oltimania of Ayoran (0 - 14) co ruled with Harvin of Ceva until his death Oltimania of Ayoran (14 - 45) Harvinos (45 - 71) Barsolis (71 - 101) Katencara (101 - 132) Bedencia (132 - 157) Barsolis II (157 - 164) Harvin II (164 - 180) Margotianne (180 - 222) Harvin III (222 - 236) Harvin IV (236 - 255) Regency of the Royal Council (lasting from 255 - 260) House of Tangogi (lasting from 260 - Bedencia II (260 - 309) Averle (309 - 330) Averle II (330 - Category:Civilizations:The Dawn (map game) Category:Civilizations: The Dawn (Map Game)